


Thunder Booms But Not as Loud as Your Heartbeat

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Dean Winchester Has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchestet, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Comforts Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Dean Winchester has been struggling with nightmares since his return from hell. Throw a thunderstorm on top and he’s not having a great night. Good thing Sam is there for him.Just an excuse for some brotherly fluff
Relationships: sam winchester and dean winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Thunder Booms But Not as Loud as Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know Supernatural or the characters, obviously

Dean was being torn apart. His fingers and toes ripped from the knuckles one by one. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, paired with the screams of his fellow tourterees as per usual down here.

Alastair’s silky voice tickled his ears through the noise. 

“Oh sweet boy, as much as I love your screams, it can all go away.” This was how Dean knew the ‘day’, if you could call it that, was coming to an end. “You can make it all go away.” 

“Never.” Dean spit out. “I’m not as ugly as your butt face yet.” He even managed a weak chuckle that he was rather proud of. 

“Not never, sweet boy. Not never, I will see to it.” Alastair said as he unhooked Dean’s hands and feet from the torture devices. “Til next time.” A chilling smile was the last thing he saw as he was taken away to be hanged back on the rack. 

Dean woke with a jolt of thunder. Gasping, he tried to stifle tears. Making his way to the bathroom he splashed water on his face and tried to wipe the nightmare away with a scratchy towel. 

Thunder booming outside made Dean jump and cringe. He forced himself to take a minute to breath. 

It was nearly a nightly ritual these days, but tonight it wasn’t working. Every time he almost had his breathing under control, a clap of thunder would send him back to square one. 

“Dean?” A knock sounded and Sam’s sleepy voice sounded through the door. 

“Go back to bed, Sammy.” Dean called gruffly and was glade his voice didn’t hitch. A muffled grumble replied and he heard Sam shuffle away. 

Dean took a few more deep breaths before he crept from the bathroom. Climbing into bed, he tried to escape back into sleep. A flash of lightning filled the room. He was still shaken, maybe he would give up and research until sunrise. 

Thunder shook the room and Dean Winchester did not jump or let out a whimper. No sirey.

“Dean.” Sam calles gruffly. Feigning sleep was currently Dean’s bread and butter these nights. Sadly his brother didn’t fall for his terrific acting skills. It didn’t help he couldn’t get his breathing to even out to be any where near convincing as he battled Hell flashbacks.

“I know you’re not asleep.” 

Dean’s retort died in his lips as another clap of thunder sounded. He tried to burry himself under his pillow in a weak attempt to block out the noise. 

“Dean.” 

“What, Sam?” Dean snapped, the act and patience lost to anxiety and lack of sleep. He turned his head to his brother’s bed. 

Sam didn’t respond, he mutely lifted the covers of his bed in invitation. Dean held his ground. When they were younger Sam would crawl into Dean’s bed, in the rare times they didn’t share, when he had nightmares. His brother had grown out of it around the time he started getting angry at just about everything. 

Dean knew Sam’s opinion of him was on the rocks. Hell had shaken him more then he would ever admit. He could see the looks Sam would shoot his way. His little brother didn’t look at him the same way anymore. Not like he was invincible or hung the sun and the stars, like he was broken. In pieces. Shattered. He supposed he was. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to loose the last bit of his resolve and scamper into his big little brother’s bed like he was all of three years old. 

A clap of thunder destroyed this little control he had harbored inside. He flinched violently and made his way to the other bed. 

“Thank you.” Sam mumbled, dropping the covers along with his arm. 

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled. Snuggling his face into the bed, he allowed himself to relax and breath in his brother’s warmth he was giving off.

Sam shifted closer cautiously, obviously not wanting to scare Dean away. He tensed. His brother laid his head on his shoulder. Dean could just feel the thrum of his very alive brother’s pulse on his shoulder blade and began to relax. 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch.” 

Thunder roared outside the No-Tell-Motel, but it all seemed a little quieter now.


End file.
